Exemplary embodiments herein relate to a studio tool, and more particularly to a studio tool used for creating shapes and buttons with unique patterns for use in the craft, tool, jewelry making, and art fields.
Scrapbooking is a method for preserving personal and family history in the form of a scrapbook. Memorabilia that is placed in the scrapbook may include photographs, printed media, and artwork. Scrapbook albums are often decorated and frequently contain extensive journaling. Frequently, the scrapbook album is adorned with shapes or buttons that are formed of acrylic material with a custom backing or stock that complements the photograph or the page in the scrapbook upon which the photograph is mounted. Furthermore, the customized buttons may be used by the scrapbook or when making customized clothing.
Previously, if an individual wanted to create a custom shape or button there were a limited number of available options and the process was quite cumbersome. For example, the individual would have to purchase a clear shape or button and a clear adhesive that was capable of attaching their custom stock to the shape or button. Then, they would have to engage in the time consuming and tedious process of applying the adhesive to the shape or button and affixing the shape or button to the stock. Then, the individual would have to trim the stock so that it would be the same size as the shape or button. Further still, the individual would need to pierce holes in the stock that would be aligned with the holes in the button. As can be imagined, this made it very difficult to create a custom button or shape that had a professional appearance. Because of the involved time commitment associated with creating such a customized button or shape, many times the individual would avoid creating the button or shape and miss out on creating the memorable keepsake.